Encerrados
by SaraRTR
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría al dejar solos a Sougo y a Kagura sin agua, alimentos y con frío? Pues es obvio que terminará con resultados sexuales


**Encerrados**

Frío, mucho frío, sentía el cuerpo pesado y un poco entumecido, no recordaba cuando se quedó dormida, ni muchos menos haber estado en el suelo, solo recordaba hacerse echo una cola de caballo, abrigarse con medias bajo su típico qipao rojo corto de invierno y un abrigo de polar igualmente rojo para ir a comer junto a la Yorozuya donde Ikumatsu, salieron bien abrigados y es que por dios estaban en pleno invierno.

Esperó un rato a que Gintoki fuera a cerrar las ventanas, pero al seguir sintiendo frío decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Gin-chan, Gin-chan cierra bien las ventanas, está haciendo frío-aru, o ni eso puedes hacer bien, maldito permanentado inútil.— Decía recostada todavía y con sus ojos cerrados.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna se extrañó, ya que Gintoki siempre le respondía, a veces con algún insulto, o con golpes, pero nunca se quedaba callado.

Abrió un ojo para ver de donde entraba ese frío condenado y de paso ver que hora era, a lo mejor Gin-chan estaba durmiendo, o bien aún no llegaba del pachinko, o para variar andaba en busca de putas, esperaba de todo corazón que el pobre tuviera suerte y que tenga algo de acción, ya que tenía su entrepierna solo para hacer pipí y vio ayer en un programa que el sexo mantiene todo el cuerpo saludable, si Gin-chan seguía así podría quedar impotente.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos sobre la vida sexual de su padre (o piojo púbico) de la tierra solo había frío y densa oscuridad, que extraño en la Yorozuya nunca estaba tan oscuro, con todos los bares y cabaret que tenían lastimosamente de vecinos.

—Gin-chan, Pachi, Sadaharu, si esto es una broma, los voy a descuartizar a los tres, esto no es gracioso-aru.— Esperó un momento, pero nada se escuchaba solo había un silencio perturbador.

¿Pero que carajos está pasando? pensó, comenzó a incorporarse de a poco y le costó un mundo entero hacer ese sencillo movimiento, sentía como si su cuerpo le pesara una tonelada, sentía que estaba echa de plomo.

Al moverse se escuchó un sonido metálico, como de algo pesado cayendo al suelo, giró la cabeza a todos lados, despabilándose rápidamente, espantando todo el sueño que conservaba.

A su izquierda vio a una persona, parecía un hombre de cabello claro, no tan alto pero definitivamente no bajo, estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo y tenía una cadena de gran grosor y largo puesta a una especie de collar de perro, que tenia completamente ajustado en su cuello, por curiosidad siguió el camino de la cadena y se horrorizó al ver que ella también tenía puesto un collar y que además la cadena la unía a esa persona que estaba inconsciente en el suelo del lugar.

Olvidándose de su pesadez corporal intentó romper la cadena con sus manos, con asombro descubrió que no le hizo ni una fisura, al ver eso intentó arrancarse el collar que tenía puesto, lo intentó muchas veces pero al darse cuenta que no lograba aflojarlo ni un solo poco, tuvo una terrible sospecha, que no se demoró en comprobar.

Golpeó el suelo con toda la fuerza que consiguió reunir y asombrosamente no se rompió, ni agrietó el piso, y es que joder ni siquiera vibró un poco el suelo.

Tratando de mantener la calma, se dedicó a inspeccionar el lugar, para ver si había alguna salida, o pista de su paradero, trató de percibir algún sonido, algo que indicara que por lo menos no estaban completamente aislados de la civilización.

Se quedó mortalmente quieta y callada, pero no sirvió de nada, no se oían voces, no se oían vehículos, ni siquiera pisadas, de todas maneras gritó para ver si alguien lograba escucharla.

Decidida a no sufrir sola, se acercó al cuerpo tendido a su lado para verificar su estado, al ver que no se veía lastimado a simple vista en ningún lugar, comenzó a despertarlo, intentando sacudirlo levemente para no sobresaltarlo primero, al ver que no funcionaba, le comenzó a dar leves palmadas en sus mejillas, gritarle al oído y jalonearle un poco su cabello, al ver que nada resultaba se mojó con saliva su dedo índice y se lo metió en la oreja.

Al instante como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua se incorporó de golpe a su lado.

—¿Que mierda?— Mencionó una voz que lamentablemente ella conocía definitivamente bien.

—Joder de todas las personas con las que podría quedarme encerrada, ¿Por qué tenías que ser tú-aru?

—¿Eeh? ¿China que estás haciendo aquí? Estás perturbando mi maravilloso sueño, estaba asesinando al cadáver número 444 de Hijikata-san.

— Y ESO TE PREOCUPA GRANDÍSIMO IMBÉCIL. — Le gritó exaltada la de pelo bermellón.

— ¿Uh?, tienes razón, ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi habitación, acaso... acaso quieres abusar de mí? — Le decía con una burla implícita en su voz, ocultando la emoción que le surgió.

Kagura se lanzó sobre él, dispuesta a borrarle esa sonrisa de sus labios, aunque a medio salto sintió como las fuerzas le fallaban y quedaba entre las piernas cruzadas del chico.

—Pero si serás retardado, no te has dado cuenta de nuestra situación.— Le decía tomando la cadena para que viera que estaban encadenados, y moviéndole la cabeza para todos lados para ver si reconocía el lugar.

—¿Are? No me habías dicho que querías hacer cosas sucias conmigo China cochina, si me quieres dentro de ti vas a tener que asumir la responsabilidad, porque no seré tu juguete sexual.— Le decía con una sonrisa de medio lado mientras la abrazaba de la cintura firmemente, sintiendo esos grandes senos aplastándose contra su pecho.

Kagura lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas alejándolo solo unos centímetros, mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, para después recordar lo importante de toda la situación.

—Suéltame estúpido sádico, ¿no ves la situación? estamos encerrados en quién sabe que lugar, lejos de la civilización, estoy sin mi fuerza habitual, estamos encadenados, con frío y lo que es peor, TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE-ARU, NO HE PODIDO NI COMER MI AMADO SUKONBU.— Terminó gritando con dramatismo mientras contenía sus lágrimas y lo sacudía para todos los lados.

Sougo solo la miró, mientras suspiraba por lo estúpido que era que le preocupara más comer, que lo que les fuera a pasar ahí.

—Ok China, ¿Puedes caminar? — Le preguntaba liberándola, para ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla.

—Eso creo-aru— Le aceptó la mano al chico, quién tiró levemente hacia arriba para que se levantara, pero ella al no estar en buenas condiciones se trastabilló y cayó sobre él.

—China deja de tentarme y concentrémonos en irnos de acá, cuando lo logremos te daré lo que deseas.— Le dijo mientras se paraba él y paraba a la chica sin soltar su mano.

—Maldito pervertido, no tientes tu suerte, apenas me sienta mejor destruiré este lugar y te mataré.— Le decía mientras apretaba un poco más sus manos unidas.

—Sí, como digas perra, mejor busquemos una salida y algo para abrigarnos o moriremos congelados.

Comenzó a caminar junto a la chica por todo el lugar, encontraron el interruptor de luz, era una luz muy tenue pero igual pudieron ver un poco mejor, se dieron cuenta que en los rincones habían muchos estantes numerados, con cajones, era como una especie de bodega, al centro cerca de donde despertaron solo habían un montón de cajas con papeles y un basurero metálico, solo había una puerta, era de metal y a simple vista se notaba que era muy gruesa y tenia un cerrojo grande y extraño, debajo en el suelo como si lo hubieran dejado luego de cerrar la puerta había un papel con una pésima caligrafía que Sougo ya sabía descifrar, decía para Sougo y Chinita la recogió y se dispuso a leerla en voz alta.

 _"Lo sentimos Sougo y China-chan estamos en una misión en conjunto con la Yorozuya bastante seria, no pueden ir y arruinarlo otra vez, o el Shogun capaz pedirá nuestras cabezas, Chinita no te asustes si no tienes mucha fuerza, solo es que en tu comida te echamos suficiente sedante para unos tres días así que pronto volverás a la normalidad y la cadena solo era para hacer tiempo por si despertaban antes y querían escaparse, solo tienen que apretar el botón al centro y se liberarán, dejamos en el primer estante una frazada y dinero ya que no alcanzamos a comprar comida, así que cuando vayan a sacarlos, gasten todo el dinero que les dejé._

 _Se despide con amor Kondo._

 _Pdt. China-chan por favor háblale bien a Otae-san de mí_

 _Pdt. De Gin-san: Maldito niñato Souchirou-kun intentas hacer algo raro con mi Kagura-chan y te meto una espada en el culo y Kagurita no me mates por esto, me obligaron_ (╥_╥)"

—Genial China, estaremos encerrados hasta que vengan por nosotros, sin comida, ni agua y con frío, yo sugiero que esos papeles los quememos en el basurero, y las cajas las ocupemos para aislar el frío del piso.— Le decía mientras se sacaba su collar y el de la chica.

—Tienes razón sádico, iré por la frazada mientras, ¿tienes fuego?.

—Sí, se lo saqué ayer a Hijikata-san mientras patrullábamos.— Le dijo mostrando el encendedor con forma de frasco de mayonesa, mientras guardaba en su pantalón el dinero que les habían dejado.

Al desarmar las cajas de cartón y ocuparlas de alfombra, procedieron a encender los papeles en el basurero para poder entrar en calor, se sentaron relativamente cerca y se taparon con la frazada, pero no era suficiente el frío calaba en sus pieles.

—Sádico tenemos que juntarnos más para entrar en calor, ven pero no te hagas ideas equivocadas.— Le decía levemente sonrojada y girando la cara para que no la viera.

—Jajaja que dulce eres China, lo único que quieres es aprovecharte de mí, ¿Cierto? Anda no estés tan nerviosa— Le decía con mofa.

Kagura con el orgullo herido se levanta y se sienta en las piernas del Okita, estaba decidida a hacerlo avergonzarse, era inaceptable que solo ella lo hiciera.

— ¿Qu...Qué haces China hentai?— Casi gimió Sougo al sentir el cuerpo de la China sobre él.

—Pues sabes que Sádico, tienes razón, con este frío necesito entrar en calor y ya que estamos solos, tendremos que darnos calor mutuamente, en las películas que Gin-chan y Patsuan esconden de mí, vi como sobrevivían sin alimentos, ni agua en una nevada, estamos en una situación parecida ¿Quieres intentarlo conmigo? Además ya sabes el sexo mantiene el cuerpo saludable.— Le terminó de decir suavemente en su oído mientras movía su cadera contra el regazo del chico y le mordía la oreja.

Kagura sonreía con malicia al ver que había logrado petrificar al muchacho y que además lo hizo sonrojar hasta las orejas, pero duró muy poco su victoria, pues el chico se recompuso rápidamente, tomando su coleta bruscamente en un puño apretado, para dirigirla a sus labios.

Sin darle tiempo a nada le mordió el labio inferior provocándole un gemido bajo, logrando que abriera su boca, introdujo su lengua haciendo que Kagura olvidara su plan de avergonzarlo, sentía la lengua de Sougo conquistando y marcando cada recoveco de su boca, hilos de saliva comenzaron a caer por las esquinas de sus labios por la intensidad con la que la besaba.

La respiración de ambos estaba agitada y Kagura pasada la impresión, no se iba a dejar dominar tan fácilmente, se acomodó bien sobre Sougo sintiendo una dureza que se rozaba con sus glúteos, se movió otra vez disfrutando la sensación de poder que tenía sobre el chico, pero al intentar hacerlo de nuevo el sádico dejó de besarle la boca para dar un gutural gemido con su apodo haciendo eco en el lugar.

—Ohh China, no te muevas tanto todavía, lo he esperado tanto tiempo, déjame disfrutarte más, tenemos mucho tiempo.— Le decía con la voz enronquecida por el placer que sentía.

—Sa..Sádico..se siente..muy bien...esto...aaah.—

Sougo luego de sacar los abrigos de ambos, comenzó a besar las comisuras de los labios de la adolescente para ir bajando poco a poco de su mentón a su cuello donde comenzó a aflojar el qipao rojo que llevaba para tener más acceso a esa blanca e inmaculada piel, al aflojarla lo suficiente, le bajó el ajustado vestido hasta debajo de su busto, para explorar con más detenimiento esa zona.

La piel de su chica era exquisita, emanaba una sutil esencia dulzona, era muy suave al tacto como la seda, no lo resistió y comenzó a lamer y succionar con más ahínco, quería dejarla marcada en cuerpo y alma.

Dejó un sendero de marcas rojas desde su mentón y cuello hasta el comienzo de sus pechos, con un dedo comenzó a deslizar los tirantes del sostén hacia sus brazos para lograr deshacerse de esa inútil prenda de vestir.

Al lograr despojarla de su sostén, Kagura decidió seguir los pasos del mayor y quitándole el haori procedió a besar con intensidad sus labios, mostrándole que ella aprendía muy rápido como hacerlo bien, bajó de su boca directamente al abdomen bien esculpido del castaño y procedió a acariciarlo mientras lamía con lascivia sus tetillas, jugando con la punta de su lengua, redibujaba su contorno y los mordía juguetonamente turnándose dándole la misma atención a ambos pezones masculinos.

Sougo al recibir tal placer, comenzó a delinear con firmeza el cuerpo de la chica, intentando contener las ganas bestiales que tenía de arrojarla al suelo y embestirla hasta que no pudieran más.

La separó un poco de él para recostarla y comenzó a acariciar ambos senos, con una mano en cada pecho, procedió a sentirlos viendo que sus manos los abarcaban por completo, como si estuvieran hechos a su medida, sintiendo su peso, su suavidad y como se querían escapar de la prisión que sus manos ejercían.

Bajó su cabeza y besó el inicio de los senos, para luego dirigirse raudamente a esos pezones rosados que lo llamaban como el polen a las abejas, comenzó a succionar el pezón izquierdo, sintiendo como se ponía dura esa bolita de carne y que con la intensidad de su amamantamiento pasaba a ser de un lindo tono rojizo, sin olvidar a su gemelo que estaba disfrutando de los roces de sus dedos delineando su aureola, para posteriormente pellizcarlo con sus dedos pulgar e índice, se lamió sus dedos para hacerle más gratas las caricias a la ojiazul, cuando ya no podían estar más erectos y sensibles iba por el otro a hacerle el tratamiento contrario.

Kagura al sentir tales mimos en sus senos, decidió no ser egoísta y brindarle placer también, con sus piernas se contorneó para lograr bajarle su pantalón, dejándolo solo con un bóxer negro muy apretado, que insinuaba la longitud del miembro masculino, Kagura al verlo así sintió deseos de dominarlo totalmente y no se iba a quedar con las ganas.

—Sádico quiero jugar contigo.— Le dijo con una sonrisa tan insinuante, tan prometedora, que Sougo sintió como su pene dio un tirón con fuerza en su bóxer casi rompiendo la tela, con ganas de ser consentido por la chica.

Kagura ocupando sus piernas se impulsó para quedar ella arriba del muchacho, para luego comenzar a bajar su bóxer, al instante el miembro viril del chico quedó al descubierto apuntando hacia el techo, demostrando lo excitado que lo tenía esa mocosa.

—Vaya eres grande Sádico.— Le decía un poco asombrada la chica de pelo bermellón, dejando el ego del chico más allá de las nubes.

Sougo vio como la ojiazul se relamía los labios al acercarse a su pene y estiraba su mano derecha, él al tenerla de esa forma no pudo evitar acariciarle el cabello que caía de esa coleta que la hacía lucir tan sexi e inocente y es que no lo comprendía, él no era así, siempre preparaba a las mujeres solo un poco, las engatusaba para luego enfocarse solo en su placer, pero con Kagura era diferente, no podía evitar el querer tocarla, besarla y acariciarla, que fuera lo mejor que ella pudiera sentir.

Ella con delicadeza comenzó a rozar la piel sensible de su fiel compañero de batallas, joder que bien se sentía, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer, era algo extraordinario y fuera de este mundo, él ya lo sospechaba, pero ahora estaba seguro, comprobó que no solo era ganas de follar, si no que todo era por la Amanto con la que estaba, él nunca tuvo mala suerte con las mujeres, es más les sobraban y el sexo era bueno, el sabía dar y recibir placer, pero jamás había sentido tal cantidad de emociones, aún con su experiencia y la falta de experiencia de ella, pensaba que todo era nuevo y perfecto, pues en efecto, esta sería su primera vez, su primera vez juntos y la primera vez que haría el amor y se sentía dichoso al ser el primer hombre en poseer a la China, pues ella desde que él la conoció, en su inconsciente sabía que ella sería su última mujer.

Mientras Sougo se sinceraba consigo mismo, Kagura al verlo tan expectante y entregado se le antojó hacer lo que antes decía el chico que ella quería hacerle, sí, se aprovecharía de él, exploraría todo su cuerpo para saber todo respecto al cuerpo masculino y al sexo, saciaría su curiosidad, y si lo que decían en la televisión es cierto sería más hermosa y saludable.

Decidida acarició la cabeza del pene con su dedo pulgar el cuál se humedeció por el líquido preseminal que salió del pene del chico, viendo como por lo excitado que ya se encontraba este se le notaban más las venas a lo largo de su longitud.

Decidida a torturarlo un poco se agachó entre sus piernas acariciándole los muslos mientras su lengua iba al encuentro con la punta de su pene, lamiendo el glande como si fuera una paleta, para después introducir lo más que pudo el largo de su miembro, sintiendo las diferentes texturas que tenía, encontró raro su sabor, pero se podría acostumbrar.

— Aaaah China no...no te detengas, joder que buena...eres.— Le decía, con los ojos completamente enfocados en Kagura y es que se veía tan hermosa y erótica comiendo de su pene, sudada, sonrojada, con los pechos rojos por sus succiones y con su qipao semipuesto.

La Yato comenzó a mover su lengua en círculos, mientras le acariciaba con las manos lo que no cabía en su boca y sus testículos, después de unos instantes quedó asombrada al sentir como Sougo tomó su pelo fuertemente, mientras su pene se hinchaba más, tensándose para inmediatamente liberarle su esencia en su boca, Kagura al no estar preparada casi se ahoga con el semen del castaño.

— ¿Kagura-sama es demasiado para ti, chihuahua?— Le decía pícaramente tras tragar el semen que le quedaba en sus labios.

Sougo al ver a Kagura agitada y sonrojada luego de darle el mejor sexo oral de su vida, se le volvió a erectar su miembro, incluso más de lo que ya estaba anteriormente, cosa que creía imposible.

— Maldita perra, ya que te tomaste mi leche, voy a beberme tus jugos.— Le dijo con sorna, para quitarle casi con violencia sus bragas, dejándole en el vientre el qipao, siempre quiso tenerla así.

La tomó de los tobillos separándole lo más que podía sus piernas, acercó su boca a sus pies, dándole una ligera mordida en la punta de sus dedos, no le iba a dar el gusto de besarlos o la tendría restregándole eso hasta el día de su muerte, eso sería en otra ocasión, más adelante.

Kagura se sentía en la gloria, esos largos dedos recorriendo toda la longitud de sus piernas, mientras la boca del chico le provocaba una especie de corriente eléctrica que iba directamente a su bajo vientre, no entendía como pudo vivir tanto tiempo sin probar estas sensaciones.

Sougo ya dejando de consentirla le dio un fuerte mordisco en el muslo izquierdo, dirigiéndose rápidamente a separar sus labios vaginales con sus dedos, para capturarle el clítoris entre sus dientes, dando una suave mordida, para comenzar a succionar, lamió, besó y succionó toda la flor íntima de la Yato, quería hacerla gritar de gozo.

— Aaaaahh Sádico, qui...quiero más, dame más.— Complaciéndola puso dura su lengua para introducirla en la chica que se derretía en sus manos, mientras sus dedos jugaban con su sensible clítoris.

Comenzó a beber de los jugos que Kagura producía por el toque de sus manos y lengua, turnaba entre sus dedos y su lengua la penetración de la ojiazul, consiguiendo que la chica llegue al orgasmo con una fuerza arrolladora, dándole todo su néctar prohibido, el cual con gusto bebió hasta la última gota.

— ¿Estás lista Kagura?— Le preguntó ansiando una respuesta afirmativa.

— Sí, hazme mujer ya.— Le exclamó con expectación, con una sensación cálida en el pecho al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios del ojicarmesí.

Al tener su consentimiento Sougo se acomodó sobre Kagura con cada brazo al costado de la cabeza de la chica, con una mano tomó su pene, frotándolo en la húmeda intimidad de su chica, al tenerlo completamente lubricado con sus líquidos, comenzó a introducirse en ella de a poco al notar su himen en el camino, rotó sus caderas de forma circular para distraerla, al ver como gemía, se ancló bien de sus muslos y se metió hasta el fondo, llenándola, convirtiéndose al fin en su primer hombre y único él se encargará de eso.

— Aaaa Sougo..se siente...genial, me...llenas..por…por completo— Le decía suspirando mientras pasaba sus manos en la espalda del castaño.

—Joder...que estrecha eres Kagura, eres la perfecta...vaina para mi katana.

Sougo se sentía en el paraíso al escuchar su nombre en los gemidos de Kagura y como ella le acariciaba el cuerpo, decidido a hacerla gozar, con las manos afirmando aún los muslos de su China, comenzó a arremeter con fuerza en su interior, mientras lamía sus senos y acariciaba sus piernas, quería abarcar todo su cuerpo, que no quedara nada sin ser de él, era algo primitivo.

Kagura acompasaba las embestidas de Sougo mientras delineaba todos sus músculos, atrapó con sus muslos el cuerpo del castaño, para girar y quedar arriba.

— Aaaah...se siente más...intenso..sádico..— Kagura daba pequeños besos en el cuello del chico, mientras subía y bajaba por el pene del ojicarmesí, aumentó la velocidad conforme su cuerpo le exigía más.

— Aaah...Kagura..maldita perra..yo voy arriba..— Le decía suspirando por el placer mientras se incorporaba para atrapar un pezón en su boca, succionando como si fuera un bebé.

Mientras cambiaba de pezón le agarró los glúteos fuertemente, dejando marcados sus dedos en ellos, sintiendo el voluptuoso trasero en sus manos, dio un par de nalgadas, haciendo que la chica apriete más sus paredes internas.

— ¿Te gusta esto perra?..ahh...Tranquila tu gran amo Sougo-sama te complacerá.—Tomando de la cintura a la ojiazul salió de ella bruscamente, sacándole un fuerte gemido.

— No seas tan brusco estúpido chihuahua— Le gritó indignada al casi darse de lleno un golpe en la cara.

— Tranquila solo te estoy preparando como la perra que eres — Le dijo con burla tomándola de las caderas, para dejarla en cuatro, subirle el qipao otra vez a la cintura y penetrarla de golpe.

— Aaahh So..Sou..Sougo.— Kagura solo podía gemir el nombre del castaño, estaba casi delirando del placer.

— Kagura...me..encantas.

Sougo empezó a darle estocadas cada vez más fuertes e intentas, sujetando a Kagura fuertemente de las caderas, no dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse siquiera, al ver como se quería incorporar con una mano le presionó la espalda al suelo, y con la otra le soltó la coleta para poder jalarle el cabello a gusto.

— Kyaaaaa Sougo...te..te siento bien dentro de mis entrañas...aaahh..vas a partirme en dos..— Gemía sonoramente Kagura.

— Kagura..maldita..¿por qué...eres tan..tan..tú?— Le recriminaba al no saber como esa estúpida lo manejaba a su antojo, como lo tentaba sin hacer nada y es que joder con unas pocas palabras y ya lo tenía al borde del orgasmo.

Sougo dio unas embestidas particularmente fuertes cuando sintió como Kagura cerraba completamente sus paredes alrededor de su miembro, soltando un grito de satisfacción total.

—AAAHH...SOUGOOO..— Al escucharla gritar su nombre no pudo retener ni un segundo más sus gruñidos, ni su propio orgasmo, hundido en lo más profundo de sus entrañas y sujetándole las caderas eyaculó de una manera descomunal, dejando en el interior de Kagura cada gota de semen, llenándola por completo.

— Aaaah que bien se siente.— Decía absolutamente satisfecho aún sobre Kagura.

— Oye Sádico, muévete que me estás aplastando. — Le decía exhausta la ojiazul.

— China ahora eres completamente mía.— Le decía con una sonrisita sincera, mirando como se acomodaba el vestido sin ponerse la ropa interior.

— ¿Eh, estás loco chihuahua? La gran Kagura-sama no es de nadie.— Le dijo con una soberbia de reina, mientras el castaño se vestía.

— Pues ahora tendrás que ser mía, quieras o no, ¿acaso alguien te tomará como esposa, ahora que no eres pura? — Le dijo ya completamente vestido y con una cara de póker ocultando la leve molestia que sintió antes sus palabras.

— ¿QUÉÉÉ? ¿Eh? Tienes razón maldito bastardo, me has arruinado completamente, ¿Qué haré? — Decía entrando en pánico, mientras se limpiaba el semen entre sus piernas con la olvidada frazada.

— ¿De qué te preocupas China? Ya te dije que me haré responsable, además me corrí en tu interior sin protección, hasta la última gota, ¿recuerdas? — Le dijo al oído con una maldad palpable, estaba decidido la iba a presionar a aceptarlo, no por nada es un sádico.

— DEMONIOS, ¿POR QUÉ ME TENÍA QUE GUSTAR UN IMBÉCIL? — Exclamó dramáticamente estirando los brazos al cielo, no dándose cuenta de la confesión que había echo.

— ¿Qué dijiste China? ¿Te gusto? — Le preguntó asombrado.

Kagura al verse acorralada decidió darle un puñetazo, pero Sougo al estar acostumbrado a sus peleas lo esquivó fácilmente.

— MALDITO, ¿QUÉ COSAS PREGUNTAS? — Gritaba completamente colorada.

Al ver su reacción Sougo soltó una risita, que se transformó en carcajadas, Kagura pensó que se estaba burlando de ella así que humillada se soltó y decidió alejarse del chico.

— Espera Kagura.— Le dijo tomando su mano.— Yo te amo, y me alegra que sea correspondido el sentimiento.

Kagura asombrada le miró a los ojos, notando que decía la verdad, no por nada lo conocía mejor que nadie.

— Maldito sádico, me arruinaste mi oportunidad de casarme con un millonario, vas a tener que trabajar mucho para hacerme feliz, entendiste.— Le dijo con una sonrisa engreída, con duda se acercó a Sougo y cogiéndolo del haori lo hizo inclinarse para darle un suave beso.

Sougo al sentir el beso tímido de Kagura y sus palabras sintió una calidez en su pecho, similar a cuando veía a su hermana feliz por algo, le dio igual que no aceptara verbalmente sus sentimientos ahora, ya lograría domesticarla un poco.

— Ven vamos a mi habitación.— Le dijo como si nada mientras recogía la ropa que quedaba de su mujer.

— Sádico, ¿Se te olvida que estamos atrapados aquí?

— No estamos atrapados China, estamos en la antigua bodega del Shinsengumi, aquí guardo mis venenos contra Hijikata-san mira.— Le dijo señalando una caja que decía pociones varias propiedad de Okita Sougo, no tocar.

Kagura lo miró con un severo tic en el ojo.

— ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? — Le preguntó con una calma fingida.

— Pues desde que comenzamos a quemar los papeles, ahí vi que eran borradores de informes, seguí mirando alrededor y encontré mi caja.

— ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE? — Le gritó con furia.

— Porque no lo creí necesario, además quería molestarte un poco.— Le dijo como si no fuera con él el asunto.

— No sé porqué me molesto siquiera, te perdono esta vez porque estoy cansada y tengo hambre, vámonos ya.

Okita se guardó la lencería de la chica en su haori, mientras le abrochaba el abrigo, fue hacia una pared en concreto y empujando un poco sacó un pedazo, saltó hacia afuera y ayudó a Kagura a bajar, ya que sus piernas aún le temblaban.

Entraron a la casona del Shinsengumi directamente al casino a comer ya que perdieron mucha energía y ya eran las tres de la madrugada, ya saciados se fueron a darse una ducha rápida, para irse a dormir.

Ya en la habitación procedieron a cambiarse ropa, Sougo se puso un bóxer limpio y a Kagura le prestó una camiseta de algodón para que durmiera cómoda, se metieron al futon y con un dulce beso en los labios y un abrazo para no sentir tanto frío cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Abrazados en el mismo futon, en la habitación del capitán del primer escuadrón del Shinsengumi, así los encontraron Gintoki, Hijikata, Kondo y Shimpachi.

— ¿PERO QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESTO? — Se escuchó en todos lados el grito del amante de los dulces.

— Cálmate Yorozuya, por favor. — Le decía preocupado Kondo, mientras junto a Hijikata lo sostenían de los brazos.

— ¿Cómo ocurrió esto?— Preguntaron unos lentes sosteniendo un humano, siendo vilmente ignorado.

— Oohh que bien dormí. — Decía Sougo recién despertando aún abrazado a su mujer.

— Te lo dije, ¿no? Maldito niñato, te meteré mi bokuto en tu culo. — Le dijo con furia aún siendo retenido.

— ¿Eh? Danna, no perdón Otou-san ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?— Le dijo con burla abrazando aún más a Kagura.

— TE MATARÉ.— Exclamó lanzándose sobre el chico, golpeando sin querer a su linda Kagura-chan.

— Gin-chan te he dicho que ME DEJES DORMIR.— Le terminó gritando mientras de un golpe lo mandaba a volar lejos del Shinsengumi.

Los demás al ver el mal despertar de la chica arrancaron dejándolos solos, Sougo vio que Kagura volvía a quedarse dormida así que sonriendo se pegó más a ella abrazándola, emocionado por saber lo que les espera, o sí, la vida es bella, se dijo para seguir descansando, les esperaba un futuro prometedor.


End file.
